


One of These Days

by lasairfhiona



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chip watches and wonders what lee will do</p><p>Set during "Price of Doom"</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of These Days

Chip shook his head and watched as Lee stalked out of the control room to fight yet another battle with their "guests". He just knew one day Lee would completely lose his cool with them and deck someone, he only hoped it wouldn't be the Admiral for brining them aboard in the first place. He'd hated to think of his friend losing command of the Seaview when Lee had finally settled into his role as Skipper of the research sub by doing something stupid.

While he'd freely admit he didn't like it when the Admiral brought scientists aboard, their presence disrupted everyone, Chip was glad he normally didn't have to deal with them directly. It was one of the perks of being lower down the food chain. They looked right thought him and he could go about running the boat while Lee and the Admiral took care of the guests.


End file.
